pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP127: Sliding Into Seventh!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis The time has come for Ash to face off against the Snowpoint City Gym Leader: Candice, an -type specialist in a 4-on-4 Gym Battle with a whole team of Ice-type Pokémon. Can Ash beat the friend of Dawn's rival: Zoey, or will he be out in the freezing cold by her Abomasnow in the fourth battle? The Snowpoint City 4-on-4 Gym Battle begins now! Episode Plot Ash is finally ready for his seventh Badge, as Zoey, Brock and Dawn follow him to Snowpoint Gym, where Ash is about to battle Candice. This time, Ash will have a 4-on-4 battle with Candice. As Candice and Mr. Honcho (who serves as a referee) are absent, Jeremiah sends the children to their studies. Team Rocket sees that everyone is busy and Meowth thinks the Poké Balls can be easily stolen, as nobody is looking. Though they are stopped by a lock on the door, Meowth has plans to get inside. Candice sends Sneasel and Ash his Grotle. Candice feels Ash has a plan under his sleeve and it will be unpredictable. Grotle uses Energy Ball, but Sneasel moves away. Sneasel slides and uses Icy Wind to cool Grotle down. Sneasel goes to use Fury Swipes, but Grotle retaliates with Razor Leaf, then uses Rock Climb, ignoring Sneasel's Icy Wind and hitting it. Sneasel is defeated by this attack. Ash calls Grotle back, pleasing Candice for such moves and sends Medicham. Ash sends his Staraptor for the battle. Team Rocket has dug out a tunnel, making James think this was not a very good idea, but Meowth orders to collect the Poké Balls, which they do quite fast. Staraptor uses Quick Attack, but gets controlled by Medicham's Confusion and falls down. Staraptor uses Aerial Ace, but Medicham stops him. However, Staraptor uses Close Combat, hitting Medicham hard. Medicham uses Fire Punch and the fighting stops. Staraptor uses Brave Bird, making Medicham defeated quite easily. Ash calls him back and Candice admits it was good, but promises the next two won't be defeated that easily, as she sends Snover. Jeremiah unlocks the Poké Ball storage room to have the children play with the Pokémon, but they are all shocked to see the Balls gone. Jeremiah and the children come out and see Team Rocket. They chase them in a shack, where they think they are safe. Ash sends Gliscor to battle Snover. Snover uses Razor Leaf, but misses and hits Snover with Fire Fang. Gliscor uses its tail to hit Snover. Snover uses Ice Beam, hitting Gliscor severely. Snover goes to use Ice Beam once more, but Gliscor evades and goes to use Fire Fang. Snover uses Bullet Seed and defeats Gliscor with Icy Wind. Ash calls it back and sends Chimchar. Chimchar evades Snover's Ice Beam and uses Flamethrower, but gets collided with Icy Wind. This causes a steam mist on the battle field. Ash tells it to be calm and when it senses Snover, it needs to use Flamethrower. Snover comes and attacks Chimchar, but Chimchar dodges and defeats it with Flamethrower. Candice, as her last Pokémon, sends Abomasnow. Zoey tells that "Miss Senior" and Abomasnow are a good team, while Brock suspects it is going to be tough. Chimchar use Flamethrower, but Abomasnow uses Blizzard to counter it and hit Chimchar. Ash calls Chimchar back and sends Staraptor. Staraptor uses Aerial Ace, but Abomasnow uses Ice Punch, which stops Staraptor and gets him defeated. Ash sends Grotle, who uses Rock Climb, but gets defeated by Abomasnow's Wood Hammer. Dawn, Zoey and Brock are amazed by Abomasnow's power. Ash has no choice but to send Chimchar. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, which gets countered by Abomasnow's Blizzard, though Chimchar evades this time. Abomasnow uses Ice Shard, but Chimchar dodges. Chimchar also evades Abomasnow's punch, which cracks the ice. Chimchar continues to dodge Abomasnow's attacks, but hearing the cracking sound of ice, Ash orders Chimchar to jump on the ice boulders. Abomasnow attacks Chimchar, but cracks the portion of ice. Chimchar gets on the portion of ice and uses it to slide on the ice and circles around Abomasnow. Chimchar attacks Abomasnow with Flamethrower, while also dodging its attacks. Chimchar jumps across Abomasnow and uses Flame Wheel, as Abomasnow is exhausted. Abomasnow is pushed away and cools Chimchar with Blizzard. A steamy mist is made and when Chimchar goes to attack Abomasnow, it spots Abomasnow is already defeated. Ash wins the battle. Candice admits it was fun and tough, and so does Ash. Jeremiah and the children knock on the door. Seeing how Team Rocket does not go out, Jeremiah sends Skuntank and goes in the shack, just as Team Rocket was about to dig a hole and escape, but they are very intimidated by Skuntank's presence and a moment later, they run away, disgusted by its smell. Ash gets the Icicle Badge from Candice, making this his seventh Badge. Ash is freezing and puts his jacket on and soon encounters Paul, who challenges Candice to a Gym Battle. Debuts Move *Wood Hammer Item *Icicle Badge Trivia *This episode is the first one where Ash's Buizel wasn't used in a Gym Battle since it was obtained in Throwing The Track Switch!. **It's also the first episode where Ash's Grotle was used in a gym battle since it was a Turtwig. *Meowth breaks the fourth wall by advising the children to behave good or they might encounter a Skuntank, too. *This is the only Gym Battle Ash had in Sinnoh that was not 3-on-3. Gallery Team Rocket faces a problem DP127 2.jpg Grotle is cooled down by Sneasel's Icy Wind DP127 3.jpg Medicham prevents Staraptor's Aerial Ace DP127 4.jpg Medicham and Staraptor hit each other DP127 5.jpg Gliscor uses its tail to hit Snover DP127 6.jpg Abomasnow's Ice Punch stops Staraptor DP127 7.jpg Chimchar slides down DP127 8.jpg Chimchar's Flame Wheel pushes Abomasnow DP127 9.jpg Team Rocket smells awful DP127 10.jpg Candice and Ash encounter Paul }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume